Un Grenat dans la Poussière
by Lenaleska
Summary: Condamnée à mort, Tifa n'aurait pas imaginé que les évènements puissent prendre une tournure différente. Et cela, quoi qu'ils pourraient en penser, elle ne le doit qu'à une seule personne. Parce que son coeur brille, malgré sa ternicité. Tifa/Scarlet


**Auteur **: Lenaleska

**Titre **: Un grenat dans la poussière.

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairing **: Tifa/Scarlet, shôjo-ai

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Du pur Square Enix hacké 8D

**Notes **: Lena revient sur pour publier -ça-, bouh, remboursé, quelle arnaque x') D'ici quelques jours, ça fera un an que ce OS se traîne x.X Et puis alors quel OS x) Il a tout pour plaire à l'unanimité : du yuri qui s'ancre dans un contexte particulier du jeu, té, je perds les trois quarts et demi de la population 8D. Qu'on vienne pas me dire avec ça que je n'écris pas pour mon propre plaisir xD DONC, à tout ceux qui restent (x'D) : Bonne lecture x3

* * *

_Je veux ton amour et je veux ta vengeance.  
Toi et moi pourrions écrire une mauvaise romance.  
(Lady GaGa, Bad Romance)_

Aujourd'hui, la Planète allait enfin être débarrassée pour de bon d'Avalanche, et tout le monde serait bien content. Ce Météore, cette monstrueuse boule de feu qui venait d'apparaître dans le ciel et qui l'avait rendu d'une sinistre, fascinante teinte carmine, il fallait à tout prix en trouver un responsable. Ne surtout pas avouer que le véritable fautif n'était nul autre qu'un ancien SOLDAT, le meilleur qui plus était.

Projet S, Général Sephiroth.

Génétiquement modifié avant même sa naissance, devenu totalement hors de contrôle, sombrant jour après jour un peu plus dans la folie pour un singulier complexe d'Œdipe. Un désir presque banal de domination, derrière lequel se cacherait seulement une autre vision de la vie, une philosophie radicalement différente. Hé, comment la Shin-Ra pourrait-elle rester crédible après un tel aveu ? Non, la Shin-Ra, c'était l'avenir de la Planète. C'était le progrès technologique, le projet d'un monde meilleur, l'allégorie du Bien. Quant au SOLDAT, il restait une unité d'élite, la Protection personnifiée au rang le plus élevé. Les membres qui la constituaient, tels les anges gardiens du peuple, étaient assez surhumains pour se démarquer des autres. Mais pas trop.

La Compagnie n'est pas une machine à monstres non plus, voyons. Et la propagande semblait ne plus avoir de limites. Le bien, le mal, c'est même devenu trop difficile à comprendre.

Le SOLDAT.

Au fond d'elle, Tifa l'a toujours haï. Cette organisation militaire qui l'avait empêchée de sympathiser davantage avec le jeune garçon blond de Nibelheim, ce garçon étrange et mystérieux, si réservé et pourtant doux comme un chicobo. Elle qui venait tout juste de faire réellement connaissance avec lui, comme un enfant apprivoise un chat sauvage. Elle repense à son village, brûlé sans regret. Son père, une vie de trop sur la route de l'Argenté… Si seulement les gens, tous ces gens qui s'abreuvaient des paroles de Rufus, pouvaient ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'était véritablement la Compagnie. Hélas, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Ce que Shinra veut, le peuple le veut également.

C'est comme ça. Avalanche n'est qu'un groupe de criminels, de sanguinaires terroristes qui veulent empêcher le monde d'aller mieux. Regardez, ils veulent même le détruire avec cette gigantesque météorite qui plane au dessus de vos têtes. Il faut les tuer. Ce sont des vermines. Et vous êtes tous d'accord avec nous.

Puisque de toute façon, _vous n'avez pas grand chose dans la tête_.

Silencieuse, Tifa suit Barret, bien plus bougonnant, meneur de la marche vers une mort imminente, laquelle les attend sournoisement. Alors c'est ainsi que les choses doivent prendre fin ? Tous ces efforts, ces sacrifices, toutes ces peines pour se retrouver condamné, se faire accuser d'un crime pour lequel aucun d'entre eux n'était responsable ? C'en était presque stupide. En fait, non, c'était même tout franchement ridicule. Pourtant, à force d'y cogiter, elle se demande s'ils n'auraient pas malgré tout contribué à cette catastrophe. Un tant soit peu. Elle n'est pas bête, elle sait pertinemment qu'ils n'y sont pour rien, que Cloud n'a jamais rien demandé à personne tandis que la volonté de Sephiroth semblait comme une fatalité. Ils ont tout fait pour empêcher ce drame planétaire qui allait bientôt revendiquer son droit d'anéantissement. A la place, ils en avaient occasionné un autre dans leur propre groupe. Et celui-ci, auraient-ils pu l'éviter ? Tifa ferme les yeux, un pincement au cœur. Le temps de se souvenir un instant de son sourire chaleureux, ses longs cheveux bruns tressés, un bout de ruban. Non. Ils n'y sont pour rien…

N'est-ce pas ?

Les secondes passent, inexorablement, c'est plus fort qu'elles. Les liens qui retiennent ses bras dans son dos la démangent. La boule qui se forme dans son estomac se fait de plus en plus insoutenable. Elle ne l'avouera sans doute jamais. Mais elle a peur. Peur de cette mort lente qui bientôt viendra la prendre en son sein. Peur de ne pas savoir Cloud à ses côtés. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-il seulement en vie ? Oui, il va s'en sortir, elle en est persuadée. Mais, va t-il venir la sauver comme il lui en avait fait la promesse cette nuit-là, sur le haut d'un vieux puits ? Promesse d'enfant, souvenirs d'antan. Ce temps-là lui manque, tout à coup. Cependant, malgré toute cette peur qui lui tenaille le ventre, elle garde espoir. Elle se dit que même si elle meurt, elle ne baissera pas la tête, pas de son gré. Elle est forte, elle supportera cette ultime épreuve. S'illumine alors une certaine lueur de défi dans ses yeux sombres, un sourire fier se dessine faiblement sur ses lèvres.

On ne l'abattra pas comme ça.

Elle veut vivre, il faudra d'abord occire son optimisme.

Dans un soupir d'appréhension à peine contenu, elle rentre dans la salle où on l'a conduite, encouragée par le regard bienveillant que lui adresse son coéquipier, avec toute l'affection qu'il a pour elle. Un regard qui veut lui dire que tout ira bien, même si le grand brun bourru a du mal à s'en persuader lui-même. Ses yeux balaient d'abord la pièce avec peu d'intérêt; mais ce qu'elle voit l'abasourdi rapidement. Des caméras, des écrans, mais des gens, surtout. Ce qu'ils font tous ici ? Elle ne comprend que trop bien vite. Des journalistes, des larbins de la Shin-Ra, voilà ce qu'il en est. Cette obéissance, cette stupidité, l'écœurent au plus haut point. Dans quel monde vit-on pour que de telles pratiques soient encore appliquées ? Les mentalités ne changeront-elles donc jamais ?

Les idéaux de Sephiroth sonnent comme une utopie à côté. Dans ce lot de moutons et de chiens fidèles, une silhouette qui ne lui est pas étrangère l'interpelle. L'identifiant dans un coup d'œil plus appuyé, c'est toute sa détermination soudain qui s'envole, se brise. Une expression figée reste sur son visage. Son cœur, déjà trop rythmé, bat d'une manière irrégulière et douloureuse. Comment se fait-il que… non, pas elle. Plutôt se faire encorner par un Béhémot.

Son sourire s'est transformé en un rictus arrogant. Mais son regard couleur terre de sienne s'est éteint.

Scarlet ne s'en soucie guère, l'a-t-elle seulement remarquée ? En fait, elle n'accorde pas même un seul regard aux nouveaux venus. Pas un seul pour _elle_. Son visage droit et pointu irradie d'allégresse. C'est une joie perfide marquée de sadisme, que seule cette femme est capable d'arborer. Tout paraît sincère et faux à la fois sur elle, c'est une étrange sensation. Ce qu'elle pense véritablement, au fond, on n'en sait jamais grand chose, on se fie aux apparences, ni plus ni moins. Toujours est-il qu'elle se montre comme réellement satisfaite de la situation, et cela n'empêche pas à son joli minois d'être d'une froideur et d'une fermeté paradoxales. Son rire s'élève dans l'assemblée, un rire doucereux, machiavélique.

« Parfait, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer. » prononce t-elle avec jubilation.

Barret, lui, semble avoir cessé de grogner pour s'arrêter tout juste derrière la jeune femme brune, tout autant stupéfait qu'elle. Ses marmonnements sont devenus des paroles intelligibles qui transportent toute son incompréhension, son hébétude également. Contrairement à son amie, il n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que la Shin-Ra soit pourrie à ce point et se maudit une seconde fois d'avoir eu tout à l'heure une pensée aimable pour cet imbécile, ce connard de Rufus.

« Qui sont tous ces gens, et pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Bordel, on ne peut même pas crever en paix ! » s'indigne t-il.

Tifa ne saurait dire s'il est outré ou déconcerté tant la brute au cœur d'ours en peluche libère une foule de sentiments dans ses paroles. Probablement les deux à la fois. Dans la masse humaine qui s'est à nouveau formée, une voix féminine acerbe et réjouie lui répond. Tifa la reconnaîtrait entre milles; elle a les yeux rivés sur sa propriétaire depuis le début, frissonnant bien malgré elle à son entente. Si sensuelle quand elle parle. Elle parlerait d'éviscération comme de pudding qu'elle prendrait la même voix.

« Voyons, il faut bien que la terre entière soit au courant. Votre misérable mort sera reportée sur nos chaînes nationales, sur chaque écran de télévision. » lui répond simplement Scarlet.

« Des exécutions publiques, à notre époque… Je pensais que la Shin-Ra avait des projets révolutionnaires. Vous me dégoûtez ! » craque Tifa qui ne peut se retenir d'avantage. Ses derniers mots sont plus forts que les autres et font tourner toutes les têtes vers elle. Y compris celle de la blonde.

Cette fois-ci, Scarlet daigne faire quelques pas vers eux , toisant la brunette avec un mépris non dissimulé.

« Ils ne l'admettront probablement jamais, mais les gens adorent ce genre de spectacle tant qu'ils n'en sont pas les protagonistes. » Son ton se fait plus froid et amer, et glace le sang de l'experte en arts martiaux. « Et si nous commencions par cette gentille fille ? » reprend t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

Barret s'enflamme au quart de tour.

« Si tu veux vraiment en finir avec nous, commence par moi ! » tonne t-il.

Mais Scarlet ne veux rien savoir. Elle tourne les talons, faisant voler derrière sa robe écarlate, et s'adresse à un caméraman, radieuse.

« Caméra, de ce côté ! Le public raffole de ces scènes dramatiques, alors assure-toi de ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui va suivre ! Cette dévotion me met tout en émoi. »

Personne ne s'aperçoit que sa voix sonne plus faux que tout le monde s'apprête à croire. Comme une note de reproche, une teinte de jalousie. Parce que Scarlet est jalouse. Et personne ne pourrait le soupçonner. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait mourir, en tant que femme et vie humaine sur la Planète, que le monde s'en foutrait pas mal. Elle n'existe qu'en tant que directrice du secteur de l'armement au sein de la Shin-Ra, c'est tout ce à quoi sa vie se résume. Et pour ça, Lockhart mérite de mourir.

Déboussolée, Tifa ne peut s'empêcher de fixer la femme qui se tient devant elle. Elle n'arrive pas à détourner son regard sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, ne sachant pas elle-même ce qu'elle attend de cette vipère. Elle sait d'ailleurs qu'elle n'obtiendra jamais rien d'elle, pas même une seule avenante attention à son égard. Décidément, c'est une veine phénoménale qu'elle a avec les blonds…

Elle aurait pu la dévisager plus longtemps encore si des miliciens ne l'avaient pas bousculée avec virulence, lui commandant d'avancer. Barret bouillonne de rage d'être si impuissant dans cette situation. De devoir mourir pour la Compagnie. De voir cette mégère mépriser autant sa Tifa. Cette dernière l'entend se débattre malgré les forts liens qu'Heidegger a fait dans son dos, tandis qu'on la conduit vers une pièce qui de loin lui semble ô combien peu rassurante.

« Enfoirés… » grogne t-elle entre ses dents à l'adresse des gardes qui l'encerclent.

Impassibles, aucun d'entre eux ne s'en affectent. A vrai dire, tous l'ignorent superbement, comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Lorsque l'instant d'après, Tifa trébuche violemment à cause d'un poids soudain qui est venu faucher ses jambes.

Tous… Hormis un.

Et ce garde en question la fixe à présent avec un profond dédain qu'elle devine derrière son casque. Sans pitié, il s'agenouille pour la relever par les bretelles de son haut, jetant cela dit un coup d'œil assidu sur sa poitrine pour ensuite soupirer de désappointement. Pour une raison que la brune ignore, le milicien tout à coup la relâche précipitamment et s'écarte d'elle avec un vif empressement.

Douce Shiva, que les prunelles de cette dame aux cheveux mordorés peuvent être assassines, pense t-il.

La jeune brune se retrouve dans un endroit barricadé étrange et loin d'être des plus accueillants. Plus personne ne la suit derrière, juste un garde qui aimerait lui demander poliment de s'asseoir sur la jolie chaise à chaînes là-bas en face d'elle, mais qui sait que l'y conduire de forcer aura plus de résultat. Peu encline à se laisser faire, Tifa lui barre le passage par un pied posé là par toute inadvertance.

Oups. Pas fait exprès.

Le soldat chancelle, bascule vers l'avant et manque de tomber. Ce qui l'en empêche, ce sont ses mains qui se sont rattrapées au corps de la détenue et il profite de son élan pour la plaquer contre la chaise, la contraignant à s'asseoir. L'homme se précipite, s'empare de cette occasion pour verrouiller de suite les cadenas qui l'empêcheront de s'enfuir. Toutefois, la jeune femme semble résolue à ne pas se laisser faire jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Et sous le bruit sourd des chaînes, le tumulte de leur agitation par laquelle ils sont bien trop préoccupés, soit Tifa affairée à lui rendre la tâche moins facile et le garde à esquiver ses coups qui trahissent son épuisement, nul n'arrive à entendre le tintement d'un objet de fer qui vient de tomber sur le sol.

La clé du salut, hors de portée, la nargue sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Ce qui met fin à toute cette turbulence, c'est la présence, à l'autre bout de la pièce, d'une personne dont le soldat vient tout juste de se rendre compte. Par un rapide échange de regard, il comprend bien vite qu'il n'a plus rien à faire ici. D'ailleurs, il ne demande pas son reste, il décampe au plus vite. Intriguée, Tifa se demande quelle a pu être la raison de ce départ hâtif, bien qu'elle ne s'en plaigne pas. Elle lève la tête; regrette son geste. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle ? Elle qui la cherchait tant du regard quelques minutes auparavant, la voilà qui fuit à tout prix un moindre échange inopiné, c'est la Shin-Ra qui se fout de la makô.

Pourtant, à cet instant présent, elle voudrait que Scarlet ne soit jamais là.

D'ailleurs, Tifa devrait la détester comme personne, cette femme qui s'avance d'un pas résolu vers elle. Elle entend ses talons claquer sur le sol, un son haché qui résonne dans sa tête. Elle devrait, oui. Oh, elle la déteste, d'un côté. Son orgueil, sa superbe démesurés, son égocentrisme, son excès de confiance, sa volonté. Tant de raisons pour ne pas la porter dans son cœur.

Seulement… c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle ne peut la haïr définitivement. Si différente.

_Elle_, elle ne se laisse pas manipuler par la Shin-Ra, quand bien même c'est pour cette société qu'elle travaille. Quoique. Sait-elle toujours au moins ce qu'elle fait, et pour quelle soi-disant juste cause ? Les Turks ne peuvent pas la voir en peinture, paraît-il… Son sadisme, son air dédaigneux et dominateur inspirent la crainte et le respect chez beaucoup de ses collègues, chez les personnes qui la voient tout simplement. Néanmoins, derrière son air de femme fatale, il y a en Scarlet une jeune femme frigide et autoritaire tout particulièrement envers la gent masculine. Mais c'était une chose que la brunette ignorait. Qu'il y avait-il de si étonnant à ce qu'elle soit froide et tranchante à l'égard des hommes avec une telle facilité ? Si la blonde arrivait à mener sans peine les hommes au bout d'une laisse faussement dorée, elle savait malgré elle qu'elle avait besoin en contrepartie d'un rapport de force avec une personne du même genre qu'elle.

Aussi la directrice du Département du Développement des Armes avait trouvé un candidat potentiel en Tifa. Et actuellement, elle se demande même si elle ne l'aurait pas un peu trop sous-estimée…

Scarlet s'assure un instant que le store de l'immense baie vitrée qui permettra de filmer et rendre publique la mort des criminels soit toujours bien baissé avant de se rapprocher davantage, dangereusement, de Tifa. Elle n'a que peu de temps, elle doit faire vite. Elle s'estime déjà heureuse d'avoir pu retarder de quelques minutes cette exécution, prétendant interroger et torturer personnellement une dernière fois sa victime.

« Sale petite garce… » siffle-t-elle en serrant les poings. « Sais-tu moins le pouvoir que tu exerces sur moi ? Comment peux-tu oser… »

Perdue comme un Chocobo de montagne en pleine mer, Tifa ne trouve rien à répondre, déjà bien assez désemparée face à elle, dans une telle honteuse position de faiblesse de surcroît. Si elle doit y passer, que ce soit le plus vite possible ! Horrible, horrible sadique, si _elle _savait ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux.

… Une véritable ordure.

Tifa aimerait lui cracher à la figure, si seulement son corps pouvait être en accord pour une fois avec sa conscience. Ce qu'elle aimerait être un homme, parfois. Déjà aurait-elle un peu plus de chance, avec cette femme qui n'est qu'à quelques misérables centimètres d'elle. Elle aurait dû le savoir, dès le début, que cela était sans esp…

Deux secondes.

Qu'est-ce que…

Quoi ?

Les lèvres fines de la blonde sont douces et chaudes sur sa bouche. Une hésitation, une timidité adorables sont trahies dans ce baiser offert par cette très belle femme d'apparence si hautaine, si sûre d'elle. Scarlet s'était penchée, ses mains posées sur celles cadenassées aux poignets de la brunette. Ses yeux, étrangement bleutés, sont désormais clos, révélant ses longs cils maquillés. Elle tremble, Tifa le jurerait. Les poings de la blonde se serrent. A contrario, un imperceptible abandon se lit sur ses sourcils parfaitement détendus à présent. Ses lèvres, toujours closes, épousent celles de sa vis-à-vis sans difficulté. Ce n'est que lorsque Tifa, poussée par l'élan d'audace que lui donne le désespoir de sa situation, mordille sa lèvre inférieure et passe avec incertitude le bout de sa langue sur la supérieure, qu'elle réagit. Alors Scarlet rouvre les yeux. La brunette a une lueur triomphale dans les yeux qui la surprend radicalement, un « Je t'ai eue » que ses pommettes, d'ordinaire fades, soutiennent par leur nouvelle pigmentation.

Tifa n'a pas le temps hélas de savourer sa victoire, puisque Scarlet s'est déjà retirée, complètement déphasée. Et par conséquent, bien plus haineuse encore à son égard.

« Tant de personnes venues juste pour toi… Apprécie les joies d'une mort lente et douloureuse. »

« … Scarlet ! »

« Mais moi aussi ma grande. Moi aussi je te déteste. La vie est bien faite, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

Ceci dit, la blonde, d'un esthétique coup de talon bien placé, fait glisser un petit objet au sol vers les pieds de la brune. Puis elle la jauge une dernière fois du regard, une expression au visage jusqu'alors inconnue pour Tifa. Quelque chose qui semble vouloir dire « Du nerf, que diable, ne me déçois pas. » Et qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Pas tout de suite.

Impuissante, Lockhart la voit s'éloigner, et partir, enfin, tandis que le store grince pour remonter un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe. La fin lui semble arriver trop brutalement. Elle peine à y croire, maintenant qu'elle est là. Une odeur insupportable se fait humer dans la pièce éclairée désormais, et dont le gaz obstrue de plus en plus la clarté. La mort se fait sentir. Tifa baisse la tête; elle ne peut que s'avouer vaincue. L'idée lui fait mal, comme le gaz qui commence à s'approcher de trop près de son système respiratoire. Combien de temps encore lui restait-il à vivre ? Deux minutes, à tout casser. Peut-être qu'en respirant fortement, cela serait moins pénible.

A ce moment, elle ne pense plus qu'à elle, rien d'autre ne compte à ses yeux que sa propre vie. C'est impressionnant comme l'approche de la mort vous rend égoïste. Elle vous rempli de vide, vous entoure d'un halo noir, comme vous projetant au centre de la scène, un projecteur braqué sur vous. Le public est invisible mais bien là, sournois, et c'est bien pire. Elle réprime un sourire. Ses yeux papillonnent. La salive lui manque. Quelque chose brille au sol.

Et tout se précipite dans ses pensées.

Au même moment, l'alarme retentit. La chambre à gaz est successivement colorée de rouge, comme un gyrophare. Un énorme fracas derrière la vitre retentit, sans doute des rangées de chaises qui se sont renversées. Quelqu'un martèle la porte blindée, tandis qu'une voix masculine hurle le prénom de Tifa. Une autre bien plus faible s'ajoute par la suite. Très loin, un terrible hurlement résonne.

« Tifa ? Tifa ! Rien à faire, c'est bloqué de l'intérieur. Bon sang de bordel de… »

« OK, plan B, suis-moi ! »

La voix bourrue lui prononce des paroles rassurantes avant de disparaître. Une histoire de renfort, elle croit. Elle n'a pas l'occasion de s'y attarder davantage, toute sa concentration est focalisée sur la coordination des mouvements que font ses pieds et ses jambes. Elle essaie de faire sauter la clé sur ses genoux, puis dans sa bouche. Si la première partie est avantagée par ses talents de fighter, la deuxième en revanche s'avère bien plus compliquée. Un tremblement la fait sursauter et lui fait manquer un sixième essai, faisant retomber la clé entre ses cuisses, manquant de la faire tomber.

Ah, merde. Le mur ne pouvait pas choisir un autre moment pour se trouer ?

Avec une habilité nouvellement acquise, elle reprend sa tâche avec plus d'aisance et parvient à mettre la clé dans un cadenas d'un de ses poignets. L'air manque affreusement. En plusieurs coups de mâchoire et de tours de langue, un déclic salutaire s'entend. Puis un autre. Tifa n'y voit plus rien à cause du gaz qui s'est presque totalement dispersé, mais sa liberté la rassure et lui redonne du cran.

Un trou dans le mur ? Tifa vient de réaliser. En y prêtant davantage attention, ça ressemble plus à une zébrure de métal fondu. Elle ignore quelles étaient les intentions de l'Arme, quoiqu'il en soit, elle lui en est infiniment reconnaissante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques petit idiote, tire-toi ! » scande une voix féminine de derrière la porte.

Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre par le biais d'un code de secours qu'un garde à l'autre bout de la pièce s'est hâté de composer, Tifa a déjà fini de se hisser dehors. L'air pur ne lui a jamais fait autant de bien. Les canonnades viennent de cesser, l'Arme s'est faite décapiter, le danger potentiel est écarté à présent. Tifa souffle un peu, les yeux quelque peu assombris par la vue qu'offre le toit de Junon. Le ciel n'a pas changé de couleur, et les flots offrent leurs dernières agitations. Mais le temps n'est pas à la détente, il lui faut fuir à présent. Les gardes qui se rapprochent d'elles ne manquent pas de le lui faire rappeler sa situation.

Elle se met à courir. Elle ne sait pas jusqu'où ses pas l'arrêteront, mais elle veut aller le plus loin possible, s'engage sur le canon, la seule route qui se révèle possible à force, le longe. Que peut bien faire Barret ? Où se trouve t-il ? Elle ne pourra pas continuer longtemps à faire cavalier seul. Pour le moment, courir après cette période d'inertie la dynamise.

A mi-longueur du canon, Tifa ralentit cependant le pas, s'arrête. A quoi bon ? Au-delà, c'est la mer, et derrière elle… Non, c'est trop bête. Bien vite, les soldats et leur maîtresse la rattraperont, ça n'est qu'une question de secondes, encore une fois. A l'horizon, aucune autre issue ne se dessine et elle n'est pas sûre que Monsieur Dauphin soit là tout en bas à l'attendre patiemment la queue battante, les yeux luisants. Elle aurait dû piquer le sifflet à la gamine, elle le savait.

Bon.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que qu'elle risque ?

Dans son dos, Scarlet ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que peut bien faire cette inconsciente à siffloter doucement pour ensuite soupirer à en faire tomber le puits de Nibelheim, dans une détresse nettement perceptible. Silencieusement, elle ordonne à ses gardes de se tenir à distance d'un signe autoritaire de la main et s'avance avec prudence. Soupirant à nouveau, Tifa se décide à se retourner et à lui faire face, le visage neutre. Ses talons font décidément trop de bruit.

« On dirait que la course s'arrête ici », constate la blonde sur un ton doucereux.

Tifa acquiesce dans un grognement, la tête un peu ailleurs. Un canon sur un canon, il fallait le faire tout de même, Cid en aurait fait une plaisanterie bien fine. Scarlet s'apprêtait à parler; elle referme la bouche, les yeux rivés sur une partie du ciel. Enfin, il leur en aura fallut du temps. Elle les baisse aussitôt afin de ne pas se trahir, sa vis-à-vis ne semble pas l'avoir remarquée. Pourquoi diable ne bouge t-elle pas, d'ailleurs ?

« Un plan, désormais ? »

Tifa est surprise par la nonchalance du ton.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Tu sais, je crois que tu pourrais te tuer, si tu sautais. »

« Hé hé… Tu n'attends que ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Au même instant, Tifa entend un bruit aérien de moteur qu'elle reconnait, tandis que Scarlet émet un « Tss » réprobateur. Et ça s'appelait une équipe.

Une voix familière perce le silence une fois le Hautvent le plus rapproché possible de la structure métallique.

« Tifa ! Attrape la corde ! »

L'interpellée jette un œil à ladite corde lancée à une distance bien trop éloignée d'elle.

« Très sincèrement Barret, entre les fusils et sauter dans le vide, j'ai un gros doute ! »

En effet, la corde pend dans le vide, inaccessible. La blonde lit un air profondément découragé sur le visage de sa vis-à-vis. Elle-même se demande si ses amis veulent la rendre suicidaire, ou bien s'ils sont tarés. Une chose est sûre, ils le sont tous suffisamment pour entreprendre de telles missions à l'encontre de la Shin-Ra. Quelque part, cela l'amuse.

En haut, Barret disparait quelques instants de leur champs de vision pour grogner quelque chose à l'adresse du pilote, ignorant les remontrances d'une Utaïenne déchaînée.

Quant à Tifa, elle fait des allers et retours successifs entre l'océan et la corde. A quelques mètres, les gardes sont complètement désemparés par la situation. Voir leur Directrice s'avancer d'un pas sûr en direction de l'échappée les rassure toutefois. C'est alors qu'elle administre une gifle royale à Lockhart sans que celle-ci n'ait put voir le coup arriver, la forçant à reculer d'une distance suffisante.

Ne baisse jamais ta garde, lui avait dit Zangan. Tes émotions prennent trop souvent le dessus sur ta conscience.

Inévitablement, l'instinct lui commande de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur dans une claque adroite, bien que réticente. Mais Scarlet ne fléchit pas. Au contraire, elle parvient, par un second coup qui contient toute sa fureur envers cette empotée qui se laisse abattre si proche du but, à la faire reculer, encore, jusqu'au bout du canon. Sous un nouvel ordre de la main, les gardes tiennent la brune en joue désormais.

La fighter sent le bord du canon arriver à grand pas. Si elle continue, c'est l'Arme qu'elle ira rejoindre à ce train. Elle chancelle, hésite à frapper en réponse. Cette situation ne lui plait pas du tout. Le manque d'investissement de Scarlet à vouloir la faire tomber la déconcerte totalement. Elle ne saisit pas. La concentration se lit sur le visage de la blonde qui ne la regarde plus, mais bien ce qui se trouve derrière.

La distance semble bonne. Les conditions aussi. Il est temps d'en finir.

« Cours ! » crient Barret et Scarlet à l'unisson.

Au même instant, Scarlet ordonne aux gardes de se rapprocher au pas de course et de charger. Tifa comprend qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Elle se précipite jusqu'au bord du canon, sans jamais quitter la corde des yeux. Elle prend l'élan nécessaire, le cœur serré par l'adrénaline et un soupçon de stress.

Elle voit la longueur de la corde défiler, impuissante. Jusqu'à ce que ses doigts parviennent à la saisir à bout de course.

« Je l'ai ! » crie t-elle hors d'haleine à Barret qui se rongeait les sangs tout là-haut.

Elle s'agrippe comme elle peut, pendant que son ami la hisse. Elle voudrait tout lâcher, souffler d'exaltation et se reposer un peu. Elle va devoir attendre encore un peu. Arrivée à hauteur du canon, elle voit les soldats faire demi-tour, le fusil rangé sous la pression d'un argument absolu de leur responsable.

Celle-ci n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, si ce n'est qu'elle a croisé les bras.

« On se reverra ! » lance t-elle en se voulant menaçante.

« Merci. » lui sourit Tifa en retour.

Un sourire sincère et joueur en coin sur les lèvres de Scarlet est la dernière image qui lui reste d'elle avant de pouvoir monter à bord du Hautvent et d'être prise dans les bras d'un grand brun et d'être accueillie par un aboiement chaleureux.

-X- -X- -X-

« Tifa ! »

La voix de Cloud, à la fois forte et anxieuse, lui parvient sans réelle difficulté en dépit de tout le brouhaha qu'ils font dans le secteur zéro. Les yeux dans le vague, Tifa le fixe dès lors. Elle sait très bien où il veut en venir par le simple fait de l'appeler. Non loin, Vincent assène un dernier coup de feu pour se tenir ensuite à ses côtés, partageant ses plans visiblement.

Elle hésite sur quoi répondre, deux, trois fois, se lance enfin.

« Écoute, je veux économiser mes forces pour donner le meilleur de moi-même à tes côtés contre Hojo ! Vincent, Nanaki et moi, on va dégager le passage et finir de nettoyer les alentours. Sister Ray ne sera pas ton dernier combat, Cloud… ! »

L'air est humide. Il va pleuvoir, sans nul doute. L'immense robot grince redoutablement; elle l'a déjà bien amoché. C'est d'ailleurs ce que personne ne comprend, pourquoi Tifa est-elle partie en plein milieu du combat pour définitivement s'occuper des environs. Pas que cela ne serve à rien, non, Strife la remercie pour cette attention à couvrir leurs arrières. Toutefois, quelque chose la turlupine, il n'est pas dupe. Et la brunette le maudit pour l'avoir remarqué, pour la connaître autant.

« Tifa… »

« Cloud, tu veux mon Léviathan pour griller le circuit ou quoi ? » piaille Youfie, impatiente et lassée de faire autant d'entailles sur les points sensibles du robot.

« La gamine a raison, faut faire une attaque groupée, ou bien s'énerver une bonne fois pour toutes, » grogne Cid, un peu sonné par le coup d'un bras mécanique qu'il n'a pas entièrement réussi à esquiver. « Maint'nant ! »

Cloud obtempère d'un bref signe de tête, détourne son regard de sa meilleure amie. Une aura orangée l'enveloppe et se fait de plus en plus forte. L'instant d'après, après deux attaques successives du colosse, un flot de comètes explose sur l'énorme masse sombre.

Alors que l'équipe toute entière s'est regroupée et reculée, Tifa achève sa cible d'un coup de poing rageur. Meutrier.

* * *

Je ne sais pas d'où sort la baie vitrée dans la chambre à gaz ô.o' Mais j'avais besoin d'un store 8) Et puis comment voulez-vous filmer une exécution sans la voir, c'est pas logique oO . Aussi me suis-je permis une adaptation des faits évidemment pour le yuri, et quelques libertés n.n' Le style est très différent, j'en ai conscience. Mais comme pour le pairing, c'était un petit challenge personnel, c'est très plaisant mais aussi très difficile mine de rien, j'ai l'impression que le choix des mots est encore plus important.

Merci pour votre lecture ^w^ Et promis, la prochaine fois en FFVII, c'est du retour aux sources x3


End file.
